


Confusion

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crush?, Feelings, I Don't Even Know, Other, Other confusing things, So confused right now, Social Constructs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Here it is. More sucky poetry. No one ever reads this anyway... but here you go. My confused feelings of affection.





	1. Chapter 1

The feelings are enough.  
That laugh, that smile  
Every look is poison  
Every word is temptation...  
The way they walk,  
The way they talk,  
They remind me of the spirit I never had.

When I look at them,  
Their innocent soul smiles back into this world of hate.  
They look back over their shoulder so unknowingly,  
Dragging me slowly down into the swirling vortex of confusion.  
Is this love?  
Or is it over-protection?  
Do I even know what I'm saying?  
What is this feeling?  
Why?

Love is a curious bird,  
Flitting around and occasionally perching,  
Sometimes nesting forever or leaving as quickly as it came  
And when your shoo it away,  
Shoving it far off into the cold world,  
It’s gone for good.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More, I guess?

As I walk past,  
They smile over their shoulder,  
like before.  
So pure, so perfect.  
But when I turn back to return the smile,  
There's a tiny   
c  
r  
a  
c  
k. 

A small hole,  
Slightly broken.  
I reach out to them,  
To guide them,  
To help them.  
But when I touch them,  
They shatter.  
Yet again, I've  
Destroyed a light in this dark world.


	3. Murk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've recently had a little more confusion in my life. The confusion itself started a while ago, but I just wrote this. Think of it as a flashback.

It's like smoke, swirling and choking me.  
It encases me, covering every last inch.  
The confusion is murky, impossible to see through.  
It masks the outside world, sealing me off in a thick coffin.

I gasp for breath as it swallows me, taking the oxygen with it.  
It's suffocating.  
Even as I move through this swirling confusion, I still can't see.  
I'm so confused, I've forgotten who I am.

I can scream, but know one can hear.  
I can move, but I get nowhere.  
There's too much.  
Too much confusion.  
I can't see through it.

But as I walk through this murk,  
There's a little light.  
Guiding me through this murk.  
Finally I reach the end.  
The confusion is gone.  
I can see again.

Thank you, little light.


End file.
